First Time
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Inspired by the song "First Time" by Lifehouse. I suck at summaries, but the story is definitely worth a read! Reviews are love! M/M Slash between Damon and Jeremy.


**Title: **First Time

**Fandom: **Vampire Diaries

**Pairing: **Damon/Jeremy

**Rating/Warnings: **Rated M for M/M Slash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the song First Time by Lifehouse. I just had fun playing with them! :P

**Summary: **Inspired by the song "First Time" by Lifehouse. I suck at summaries, but the story is definitely worth a read! Reviews are love! M/M Slash between Damon and Jeremy.

The first time it happened, it was out of anger and sadness. Jeremy had just lost his first love, Anna and he wanted to feel. He needed to feel something other than hurt. Something other than pain. And Damon was there for him. He stayed with him through the night, and eventually laid him back on the bed and made sweet love to him.

Of course, Damon would deny being gentle and loving. He would deny the feelings he has for the younger Gilbert. He would just tell you, if you asked, that he fucked Jeremy rough and hard that night. He would say that they both had frustrations they needed to release and what better way than sex. He would tell you that there was no love in his heart, whatsoever.

-x-

The second time it happened was the night Damon killed Rose. He had come to Jeremy, unexpected, just looking for some comfort. The roles were reversed in that situation. It was Damon that needed to feel something. To feel love and warmth. The warmth of a body next to him. The tight heat of being inside the youngest Gilbert.

And Jeremy let him take control. He knew what it felt like. He knew the pain of losing someone close to him. That night, when he came, he screamed Damon's name and the three little words that caused his heart to shatter. "I love you," he had said. And the vampire stared at him at first, shocked. Then he was just…gone. Clothes and all. Jeremy Gilbert cried himself to sleep that night.

-x-

The third and most recent time it happened was right after Damon got the wolf bite. Of course, he was okay now. They had managed to save him from what Rose went through. Jeremy had driven to the boarding house to check on the vampire. When the door opened, the youngest Gilbert tried to make his voice work, but before he could get any words out, Damon's mouth was covering his.

That night, moans and gasps were the only sounds throughout the huge house, Damon buried to the hilt inside the warm body below him. "Move," Jeremy gasped out, wiggling his hips. Damon obliged, moving at a slow and steady pace, not wanting to injure the human because of his strength. The vampire reveled in every little moan and gasp that made it past the kid's lips.

Jeremy came first that night, his seed spilling between their abdomens and all over Damon's hand. The vampire followed right after him, burying his face in the human's neck. "I love you," he whispered, muffled by soft skin. Jeremy never heard the words clearly and Damon refused to say them again.

-x-

A week later, Damon found the youngest Gilbert, drunk and high, leaning against a tombstone in a graveyard. The kid looked like death warmed over and except for the occasional grunt; the vampire thought he was dead. "Jeremy," he whispered, hoisting the human up and carrying him back to the boarding house.

Damon changed Jeremy into something dry and clean and laid him on his bed. He only left his side to shower and retrieve a blood bag or a bottle of blood from the kitchen. This went on for about a week, Jeremy in this coma-like state, barely being able to eat.

The boy was getting paler and thinner with each passing day, until finally Stefan said the words that Damon didn't want to hear. "You have to change him, Damon," Stefan had said, a sad look on his face, "He'll die if you don't." And truthfully, the elder Salvatore knew what would happen if he didn't do _something. _

-x-

After dinner that same night, the time had come. Jeremy had spent his last night as a human, sick and dying. Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it against the parted lips of the human. Little fight was put up and the youngest Gilbert drank all that was offered.

The vampire slipped the kid's ring off his finger and positioned himself the straddle the other's waist. Damon placed his hands on either side of Jeremy's face, leaning down to kiss his forehead before snapping his neck. The room went silent, the shallow breaths from earlier now gone with the human life. Damon knew he did the right thing, this time.

-x-

Two hours later, Jeremy opened his eyes. The world was hazy at first and he could smell a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. He followed it, finding Damon, his vampire in there drinking a bag of blood. "Hey sleeping beauty," the older vampire grinned. He sauntered up to Jeremy placing a kiss on his lips.

The youngest Gilbert faltered for a second, his face showing his shock. Damon smirked and kissed Jeremy's ear. "I love you, kid," he said, "Don't ever think differently." And the younger vampire couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

-x-

Today, Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert live in Italy. They left soon after Jeremy's transformation, the older vampire making sure all of their things were packed. The younger vampire stood out on the balcony of the mansion that Damon owned, feeling strong arms wrap around him.

"I love you," the Salvatore said, the words he was once afraid of now coming out of his mouth like an every day thing. Jeremy just smiled and turned in his arms, kissing him deeply. "I love you, too, my vampire," he whispered against the other's lip.

Yep, they can both agree that every day and every night they spend together, is like being in love all over again. Being in love for the first time.

-x-

Fins.

**A/N: Caleb! I love my amazing plot bunny! This is one of my favorite oneshots! 3**


End file.
